


black as night, sweet as sin

by Fanless



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Freeform, Multi, Other, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanless/pseuds/Fanless
Summary: So this is how it feels to kiss the Prince of the Dead.Ficlet/poem.





	black as night, sweet as sin

This is what he tastes like on your tongue:

soft, sweet, and dark,

like the best kind of chocolate. So soft

it doesn't understand its own darkness,

so sweet it pulls you in

without even trying, and so dark

you can't help but lose yourself

in its innocent darkness; the void of conquering,

delicious oblivion. Close your eyes

and the night you see on the inside of your lids

is his darkness, the black hole that is the pull of him,

the sweetest of gravity.

Touch his hair; the softness draws you closer,

the black envelops you.

He is everything.


End file.
